


Goldie Fox & Samwise Banshee

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean I’m not the first jammer?” Lydia asks, her voice dangerously soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldie Fox & Samwise Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/120929786825/pairing-lydiaerica-or-lydiakira-au-setting) first

“What do you mean I’m not the first jammer?” Lydia asks, her voice dangerously soft.

“I mean,” Coach Morrell says, needlessly checking her clipboard, “that one of the newbies is way faster than you. You’ll still be playing.” 

“As second string!” Lydia screeches, calm facade dropped.

“Maybe it’ll motivate you to train harder, and you’ll take back your rightful place.”

Lydia’s eyes narrow, and she’s only sixty-percent sure Morrell is making fun of her. “Whatever. What’s the newbie’s name?”

“Kira Yukimura, play nice.”

.

“Heard you got demoted Martin, want me to kiss it better?” Erica teases, adopting a kissy-face with squeaky sound effects.

“Shut the fuck up Reyes,” Lydia answers automatically, closing her locker a little harder than intended. “I’ll have this sorted out before our first game.”

Erica’s face goes carefully neutral, “You sure you want to be first for that game?”

Lydia’s lips curl as she imagines a certain Hale Fire losing. “Extremely.”

.

“Yukimura?”

The newbie turns with a smile, “Most people call me Kira.”

Lydia offers up a faux sincere smile, “Mhmm. You’re going to give me the first spot back.”

_Kira_ shrugs, “Okay, I used to play second on my old team anyways. More points, less injuries.”

“Quaint.”

“Do you want to practice sometime? Us jammers should jam together,” Kira jokes, smile fading when Lydia raises an eyebrow.

“Sure.”

.

“Martin!”

Lydia skates over to a frowning Morrell, and mentally groans when she sees Kira beside her. The newbie must have told, she thought with a few more colorful curses.

“What’s this I hear about Kira taking your spot?”

“We traded, quite diplomatic-”

“No. Unless you can beat Kira in a race, you’re not swapping. Now get out there, you girls have gotten complacent.”

Practice ends an hour and a half later, and the showers are calling when Kira skates over to her.

“Do you wanna do some extra practice today? I figured we could do some races.”

Lydia’s tempted to decline- her new teammate is far too happy and excitable for post-practice- but that would make her the lazy one. So she wipes her face and pretends she doesn’t feel gross. “That’d be good.”

Good turns out to be a wild exaggeration. It’s horrible. 

Sweat is dripping in her eyes, her hair keeps coming partly undone, she’s losing her breath, and all the while Kira is a few paces ahead of her, gliding effortlessly like some nymph. Even emotions don’t make her quick enough: not rage, nor embarrassment, nor pride.

“C’mon,” Kira says, literally skating circles around her, “you can do it, catch me!”

Lydia lunges, completely missing and Kira giggles. “You’ll have to be quicker than that.”

She groans, pausing to put her hair up again and wipe her face. “Yeah, don’t think that’s happening today.”

“Maybe you need better motivation?”

“Than wanting to completely destroy my ex this weekend? Hah, good luck.”

Kira thinks for a moment, and smiles wide. “If you catch me, you can kiss me.”

And Lydia’s skating again before she remembers telling her legs to move, all soreness and discomfort forgotten. Kira laughs, and ten laps later, Lydia concedes defeat.

“You, are, very, fast,” she says between gulps of air.

“I am.” Kira says, “So what do I get for winning?”

“You absolute vixen,” Lydia accuses with a small chuckle. “You can claim your prize after I shower, I feel like the locker room.”

Kira grins, her whole face lit up, “Cool.”

Lydia decides she can deal with being second-best if it means more practices like this.


End file.
